bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Christian Morones
|hometown = Zamboanga City, Zamboanga del Sur |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 2: Teen Edition |Currently1 = Evicted |NominationPoints = 95 |TimesNominated = 7 (Week 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 16, 17) |Place = 5th (14th Overall) |Days = 188 (92 in house) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = itschristianmo |InstagramUserName= iamchristianmorones |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 6 (Week 7, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15) |Ligtask = 6 (Week 7, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15)}} was a teen housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 He's dubbed as the Courtside Kusinero of Zamboanga because of him being an varsity basketball athlete on his school as well as being fond of cooking. Kusinero is a Filipino word for Chef. Throughout his stay inside the house, he's notable for his strong personality, impatience and hotheadedness which often clashes with his housemates, resulting into being nominated every week. On Week 7, Christian got into an intense confrontation with Marco Gallo while taking a break from their 2nd Lucky Task in the Activity Area. It was when Marco poured water on Christian who was taking a nap. It was intended to be a prank by Marco but Christian was enraged over such act, calling it disrespectful and insulting. It temporarily ended when they were sent from the activity area back to the house but their fight reached and continued inside the house. Marco approached Christian to apologize but the offended Christian decided it wasn't the right time, but instead of settling down it once again escalated into a heated argument. Seeing the confrontation and hearing all the shouting, young Rita Gaviola couldn't avoid but to cry and worry about what was happening inside the house, Kisses Delavin and Vivoree Esclito brought her to the girls' bedroom and tried to comfort her instead while the other teen housemates like Edward Barber and Maymay Entrata intervened to their confrontation just to end the heated argument. They tried to settle things down which they eventually did. On Week 16, Christian, Yong Muhajil and Edward Barber advanced to the last round of the first part of the Big Jump Competition. The three male housemates must surpass the electric maze given by Big Brother. If they finish it they will solve the 100 pieces puzzle whosoever first solve the puzzle wins. Eventually, Edward won the competition, making the rest of the teens in danger for eviction. At the end of the week, Christian gathered, 3.42% of public votes, the lowest percentage among the four, evicting him from the Big Brother house. On Week 27, Christian and Yong Muhajil returned to the house to compete in the 4th Lucky Spot Competition where in they will compete against each other to be get the 4th Lucky Sun slot in the Dream Team. Yong eventually won, defeating Christian. Biography Christian Morones, who has one of the strongest personalities inside the Pinoy Big Brother house, simply described himself as “unique.” He shared that what made him join the reality show was because of his sister. “Because my second sister has scoliosis. If ever I win, I want to help her on the treatment of her illness." he elaborated. The 15-year old “Courtside Kusinero of Zamboanga” thought that what makes him deserving to win is because of his eagerness to help his sister and to repay his parents. With no media exposure from the past, he considers his PBB stint as his greatest achievement yet. Christian, who is still in high school would want to take up Hotel and Restaurant Management when he goes to college. Christian then described the words ‘love,’ ‘family’ and God. For him, love is ‘It's unexpected and if it's gonna happen it has to happen and you have to be prepared for what's to come. In short love is a four-letter word with nothing of words to explain.’ Family is ‘the ones who will love you through thick and thin, your companion.’ And lastly, he said that ‘when you instill god in your life everything will change.’ Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History - Wildcard Housemate Competition History Trivia *Christian was the most nominated housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7 for having been nominated for 5 consecutive weeks, only to be broken by a non-eviction week. *Christian received a total of 95 nomination points, the highest ever in Big Brother history. *On Week 10, Christian was nominated together with Heaven and Kisses. However, a day before eviction, Heaven decided to voluntarily exit which resulted to the cancellation of Padaluck and Ligtask Challenge sparing Christian and Kisses from eviction. *Christian shares the same birthday with Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus housemate Ejay Falcon (on November 21). Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:14th Place Category:5th Place